


underneath

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: cOping mexhanisms are fun rIGHt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	underneath

josh shivers at the blade of the knife running across his skin. he'd scream, but there's duct tape across his mouth. no one could hear, anyways. 

"so pretty." his captor murmurs. "maybe i shouldn't kill you."

josh wishes he could plead. 

"but i have a job to do."

josh's heart sinks.


End file.
